Sweet Kisses
by stormy003
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, a day where love is being spread around twenty-four-seven! Lilac, however, has no idea what Red and Green were thinking of nor did she even know that the boys were even going to visit her. Her first encounter happened to be with Green over at Gold's house, while her second was with Red near her own. What will happen when both boys see her at the same time? R&R


"Everyone, your lunch is ready!" a soft yet audibly loud voice called.

The Pokemon in the room quickly stopped all actions they were performing and turned their heads in the direction of a girl in clothes that looked nearly identical to Shaymin. She smiled at the monsters and waved them over with her left hand, the hand that bore a frilly cuff that had perfect holes at the edge decorated with a big pink butterfly and secured by a brown ribbon. As she turned around, her straight black messy hair decorated with two white feathered looking clips on the right side of her head and a blossom similar to what Shaymin wore on her left fluttered with her movement, her white and green dress following along. Stopping in her tracks and turning around to look at her Pokemon, her black layered hair falling back in place at her waist and long brown ribbon at her thighs.

"It's almost past your lunchtime, so you all must eat for me, alright?" Lilac asked, gesturing at the Poke Food.

The monsters gave a positive response to the breeder and took off in the direction she was standing in, avoiding her green shoes as they came by. The front door swung open at the wrong time and revealed a young boy with raven black hair and golden eyes; course that didn't stop the crowd of monsters from barging over to the dining section of the house. Gold's sharp eyes suddenly widened when he flinched and took a step back before he was ran over by the hoard.

"Whoa-ho! Don't trample me over, you guys!" Gold chuckled, fixing his black and yellow cap.

Lilac turned around to where the familiar voice came from and sure enough, it was the same boy who always visited her on her free time.

"Hey, Gold," Lilac greeted kindly, giving a quick smile to her friend.

"Hiya! How's work treating you?" the boy asked, grinning like a monkey.

The girl rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she did so. Walking over to where the other trainer stood, Lilac playfully punched the boy and chuckled softly.

"Great, you can say. By the way, this isn't really work, for the umpteenth time, Gold. I do this on my free time," she answered, fixing the similar looking cuff on her right thigh.

"Heheh, I know. Oh yeah, you've got company again."

The boy softly kicked the door open and moved aside to show the remaining wild Pokemon outside just waiting for the girl to come out and feed them.

"If my door actually broke, you're paying for it," Lilac joked, knowing that the force he used was weak.

"I'll pay you now if I have too!" the boy added, laughing louder than earlier.

"Really, now?" the breeder asked as she strolled outside to greet her visitors of the day.

The boy smiled and nodded, following close behind as he fumbled with his bag to prove the girl. A second later, he pulled out his wallet and flashed it at the breeder.

"Gold! I was only kidding- Oh!?" the girl said, grunting when he collided into her back and hugged her tight. "Haha, I should have known you'd fake it."

The raven hair boy only chuckled in response and lifted her up from the ground to give her a quick playful spin before feeding the wild Pokemon.

"It's so fun messing with you," he said simply, setting her feet back on solid ground.

The girl looked over to the trainer mischievously and leaped over to him, hooking her left elbow around his neck to drag him down and grinding her fist into his head.

"You're such a jerk sometimes!" the girl replied with a giggle.

"That's why we make such a good duo! Two playful idiots who seem to never stop laughing and just loves to joke around," he said, quickly making an escape from the headlock and lifting Lilac over his shoulder.

"Eep! Put me down, Gold!" Lilac said, still laughing. "I still need to take care of those guys around us!"

Gold did what he was told and grinned brightly at his friend, fixing up her hair for her and shoving her lightly to her guests.

"So where's Kris, Lyra, and Silver?"

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot! They're at my house right now, waiting for response."

Lilac went quiet and looked at the boy with a confused smile.

"Response? For what exactly?"

Gold took her hand into his as he knelt down onto one knee.

"Would you go on a date with me or Silver?" the boy asked in a semi-serious tone, holding in his laughter.

Lilac blushed a little and stared awkwardly at the boy, but then caught onto the joke a second later, both trainers just laughing it all out.

"Why, yes I would!" Lilac said. "Let me guess, you want me to come over and have lunch with you four?"

Gold nodded as he stood back up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll help you finish your work quickly so we can meet up with them within a few minutes."

Lilac smiled and nudged his arm in a joking manner as she handed him half the food bowls she had waiting out on the grass.

"If you say so, Joker. Put out these bowls in the center over there. I'll be back with the food," she instructed.

"Roger!" Gold said, saluting to his friend and getting to work.

The boy ran over to the area filled with flowers where Lilac pointed out and spaced out all the bowls, looking over to the patiently waiting wild Pokémon. He walked over to one of the Minun present in the area and knelt down next to it, the Pokemon running over excitedly and climbing onto his shoulder.

'Wow, she literally tamed them well, I can't stop saying that.. But I can't help but wonder if these little guys can withstand other trainers like Team Rocket or Team Galactic from Sinnoh...' he thought.

"Gold, one Poke Puff for everyone today. I'll go fill up the food bowls now. I labeled which Poke Puff goes to which monster that would like it."

"Alright," Gold answered as he took the bags, looking at the labels and handing it to a certain Pokemon.

The Minun that was now on his head looked at the treats curiously and waited for his as Gold continued to hand them out one by one, finally pulling out that Minun's treat.

"Here you go, little guy," the boy said, reaching up to his head as the blue and yellow Pokemon excitedly accepted it's Poke Puff. "Lilac? I have a question."

Lilac hummed in response and waved all the monsters to go ahead and eat.

"I always wanted to ask you this. You seemed to have tamed them, right?"

Another hum.

"Then what would happen if they encounter an organization like those shady Team Rocket guys?"

"Don't worry about that. They're only nice to others once they see how close I am to them, like you," the girl said, picking up the Minun and setting it back down to the ground to join the others. "It also depends on their nature and what they see in those trainers. I simply just opened up to them, that's all."

"Is that why they were so alerted when I first came by?"

"Correct. We should get going. Once they finish their meal, they'll clean up after themselves" the girl said stretching tiredly.

"You forgot your cape," Gold reminded, pointing at her visible brown top she wore under her dress.

Lilac blinked and looked down to see what he meant, quickly clapping her hands together and running in the house to go grab it. Her party Pokemon were all finished cleaning up and looked at her curiously.

"I'm going out for lunch with Gold and the others. Would you like to come?" she asked with a smile.

Her Dragonite responded with a growl that somewhat sounded like a bark and nudged his head onto her face. Another bark was heard as her Arcanine ran in circles around her excitedly. Lilac giggled and returned the two to their pokéball while Gardevoir, who was holding a Teddiursa and Riolu, strolled over to her trainer with Altaria following close by.

"I guess you four would like to come too," the girl said, calling them back to their respective pokeball. "Mom, I'm heading out! Please watch everyone while I'm gone!"

'Alright, dear. Have fun!' the woman called.

* * *

"So what took so long?" Kris asked.

"Were you two taking your sweet time to spend alone?" Lyra chimed right after.

"She probably had to feed her Pokemon. After all, it is lunch right now and she is a breeder," Silver muttered.

"Aww, don't be such a kill-joy, Silvy!" Lyra joked, earning a grunt from the red haired boy.

Gold gave off a mischievous grin and rested his arm around Lilac's shoulder loosely.

"It's Valentine's Day today, guys,and we were just making plans."

Everyone looked at the two with their jaws slightly dropped in disbelief, Lilac looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you two are really close and all..." Kris began.

"But I didn't really expect you to roll that way, Lilac, especially with Gold!" Lyra exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gold asked, frowning a little.

"It means you're an idiot, Gold," Silver said, throwing his arm off Lilac's shoulder. "If Green or Red were here, they'd blast you off into the sky just like how they did to the Rocket Grunts."

"I heard my name?" a familiar cocky male voice asked.

'And here he is right now! The Viridian Gym Leader!" Lyra whispered, grinning at Lilac and Gold.

'You're lucky I threw your arm off at the correct moment..' Silver whispered, backing away a bit.

'Oh dear, why now...' Lilac muttered, slapping her forehead.

Gold grabbed her wrist before her palm made contact with her head, causing her to look at him and lightly headbutt his arm.

"Hiya, Green!" Kris greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey there," the boy responded, eyeing Gold a little suspiciously.

Gold began to grow nervous and blinked, looking around nervously as he gave a guilty looking smile to the gym leader. His temperature began to rise as Green continued to look at the boy with a smile on his face, his gaze drilling into Gold's eyes.

"Green, stop that. You're making him feel uncomfortable," Lilac sighed, patting her friend's back.

"Whatever you say," the boy said, shrugging her off. "So why are you all just standing in front of the kid's house?"

"Kid? Me?" Gold asked, pouting a little.

"We were going to have lunch over at Gold's house today. Would you like to join?" Kris asked in a welcoming manner.

'Please no,' Lilac mouthed.

'Sorry, can't help,' the girl mouthed back.

"Lunch? I guess I can stay," Green answered. "I was planning to take Lilac out to a cafe, but since she's here with you guys..."

"Great! Let's head inside then!" Lyra exclaimed, running in with the others following her closely.

"Lilac," the spiky brunet haired boy called. "Let's talk real quick."

Everyone turned around and stared at the smirking boy as the girl he called for sighed and waved them inside.

'Is it because of me?' Gold whispered.

'I don't think so. Don't worry about it too much, Gold!' the girl whispered back, quickly shoving him forward and giving him a reassuring smile.

The Pokemon trainer nodded and tried to smile back, only to reveal a worried look as he walked into his house and left the two alone outside. Lilac strolled over to Green and lessened her smile a little, feeling a little anxious as she fixed the cuff around her wrist, the flower pinned on her cape, and her small yellow pouch on her side.

"What is it that you need to talk about?" she asked curiously. "Is this about Gold? You better not do anything to that boy."

Green was silent, suddenly smiled, and grabbed her hand, yanking her towards his body. The girl stumbled over clumsily and fell right into his arms, looking to the side with shock.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Uh, Happy Valentine's Day to you too?" Lilac asked awkwardly.

"Looks like Red isn't here yet. I'll take the chance then," the Viridian Gym Leader said in an arrogant tone.

Lilac was suddenly lifted off the ground and rested onto Green's right shoulder as he walked over to a near by tree where no one would see the two. Lilac frowned and held down her skirt to keep herself from revealing more of herself, knowing there was no way for her to run even if she tried.

"What do you mean? My Pokemon will attack you if you make the wrong move," the girl warned.

"And my Pokemon are willing to protect me if that ever happens," he said nonchalantly, setting her back down and trapping her in between himself and the tree.

"Green, what are yo-"

The girl was cut off when the boy crashed his lips onto hers forcefully, his emerald eyes closed in a relaxed manner while her icy blue eyes widened in shock. Green didn't get any reactions he was looking for and decided to push onto her lips hader, growling after still not getting any response. The boy pulled away from the female breeder, both breathing a little hard, as he stared at her a little too lustfully.

'Kiss me back,' Green requested in a husky voice.

Lilac shivered at the sound as he leaned back in and kissed her again in a less dominant way, waiting for her to give in. Eventually, Lilac did give in and began to kiss back gripping at his chest since she was being pushed back into the tree and against his body. Very much to her dismay, she couldn't stop. She was enjoying herself quite a bit. Must be the magic only Green Oak is able to cast on other female trainers. Green smiled and pulled her even closer to him than she already was, one arm still supporting his weight on the tree behind Lilac. He finally decided to pull away from her, a thin trail of saliva still connecting the two for a second.

'We should head back before they get worried,' Lilac muttered embarrassingly, covering her mouth as she looked away and blushed.

Green decided to be stubborn and pulled her hand away from her mouth and gave her another kiss, this time Lilac finally able to react and push him away.

"No more, Green. They'll wonder where we are right now and even go looking for us," the girl said, her Pokemon appearing out of their pokeballs to protect her.

Green mumbled opposing responses, but soon complied to Lilac's words, walking her back to Gold's house where Gold was standing in the front, looking around. The sharp eyed boy caught the two and ran over to Lilac grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little.

"What took so long? It was about me. wasn't it? Sorry if he blamed you about me!" the boy said frantically.

"Gold, stop shaking me! It wasn't about you, don't worry!" the girl said, grabbing his hands as he shook her.

Gold stopped and let go of her shoulders, noticing her red face. The boy quickly took her temperature and his own as he left her standing, looking at him curiously.

"Gold, I'm not sick either. I'm fine," Lilac said, smiling awkwardly.

Gold frowned and dragged her inside the house with an angry looking Green following close behind.

"I think you worked way too hard.." the boy said.

* * *

After spending at least two hours over at Gold's house, Lilac decided to head back home and continue her work. Maybe Professor Elm called home and didn't know she was with Gold. But then again, her mother would've picked up the call and told him where she was, the man would've came running over for her as quickly as possible. Green already left the place since he found it a bit awkward talking to the Poke Dex Holders of Johto without Red around him.

"Guys, I should head back home to look after the Pokemon now. My mom is probably expecting me to come home right now," the girl said, standing up.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Silver asked, trying to escape the room.

Knowing the boy, Lilac allow and accepted his offer without a single thought and began walking out.

"I'll see you all later. Happy Valentine's Day, bye!" Lilac said, waving at Lyra, Kris, and of course, Gold.

"Right back at you!" the three said in unison.

Silver closed the door behind the two and left out a sigh of relief, thanking the girl silently.

"Why don't you want to stay with them, Silver?"

The boy stood up straight and fixed his jacket.

"It's awkward.. I-If you know what I-I m-mean.." he stuttered, an unusual activity for him to do.

"I sure do," the girl replied with a smile, rubbing his back.

"You sure do know how to treat everyone differently," the boy muttered.

"Do I?"

Silver gave a nod and glanced over to Lilac.

"You tend to rub my back more than rubbing Gold's. You're a little colder towards Green even if you don't mean it than to Red. You talk more about battles when you're near Red. You talk reassuringly and act like a sibling figure when you're with me. You're always jumpy and energetic when you're talking to Kris, Lyra, and Gold. You try to talk about beauty near Ruby. You're really calm around Yellow and rowdy near Sapphire," he listed off. "It's like you know everyone at first glance."

Lilac thought about what the boy just said and hummed quietly.

"I never actually noticed.. Do I really?" the girl asked again, chuckling with the boy.

"Looks like we're here," Silver pointed out, earning a nod from the breeder. "I'm going to travel around a bit. You have a visitor, by the way."

Lilac looked over to where the silver eyed boy pointed at and spotted a familiar raven haired boy in a white and red short sleeve jacket and black shirt waiting for her with his Pikachu.

"Oh please no.. Not again.."

Silver looked at the girl curiously and then gave a reassuring smile to her, rubbing her back in return and leaving.

"Good luck."

'Thanks...' she muttered.

As she walked over to the Champion of the Kanto region, the Pikachu he was fondling with looked up and at her, leaping onto the ground and over to where Lilac stood. She smiled at the Pokemon as he climbed and hung onto her shoulder, rubbing his head onto her cheek lovingly. Red, oddly enough, began to feel jealousy rise in his chest for his Pokemon, but brushed it off.

"Hey, Red," greeted the breeder softly.

"..."

The boy nodded and pulled his hat a little lower, hiding a blush. Lilac rolled her eyes and opened out her arms for Pikachu to climb into as Red cleared out his throat nervously.

"... Happy.. Valentine's Day..." he said in a low tone.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she repeated with a smile.

Red nodded again and pulled his hat up a little higher to see the girl's face, his bangs slightly covering his crimson red eyes.

"I'm guessing Green came first?"

Lilac chuckled nervously and nodded.

"H-he did.."

"... That must mean he made his move already."

The breeder began to grow nervous as the Champion asked about the former Viridian Gym Leader, scratching at Pikachu's back to stay calm. The boy walked over to Lilac and his Pikachu as he pulled up his hat and readjusted it, grabbing onto her arms softly and not a tight as Green.

"I'll be sharing this," he said, sweetly smiling before he leaned in and kissed the girl.

Instead of being as rough as Green was, he started out slow and soft, deepening the kiss a little when he felt like he was allowed to do so. Lilac didn't hold back as much as she did with Green, but since she was already exhausted by the day, that could be why she wasn't resisting too much. She began to kiss back after Red started to ask her for entrance, Pikachu just curiously watching the two and nudging his head against Red's mildly built arms. The boy pulled away and pecked her forehead softly, resting his head at the crook of her neck as he hid his smile and blush.

"If only we didn't like the same person, everything would've been made easier for you," Red chuckled.

"I agree with him for once," Green suddenly said, walking towards the two.

"We decided to visit you today and not quarrel with each other your see," Red said.

"But Mr. Champ here said he was busy taking on challengers today."

"At least I didn't skip out on work like you did, Green."

Lilac looked over at Green as Red lifted his head off and back away next to Green, both boys hiding something behind their backs. The two held out a tiny box of chocolate and a bouquet at the same time for the girl, both boys now having a passionate and loving looking smile on their faces after the small talk.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**Stormy: Happy (late by the time this gets posted even though I literally typed it up on the 13/14th of February) Valentine's Day!**

**Himeka: Why did you have to make me the one in a love triangle? Couldn't you make Yuna or Miyuki be on one?**

**Stormy: Sorry, Lilac, but no can do..**

**Himeka: -Groans-**

**Stormy: I hope you all have a great day and enjoy this story!**

**Himeka: R&amp;R!**

**Stormy: We'll be glad to hear feedback!**

**Both: See(Smell, hehe) ya later!**

_**~stormy003**_


End file.
